Betulla
by kenjina
Summary: "Non fu il dolore fisico che gli procurò quello strazio assordante, né la carezzevole consapevolezza che sarebbe morto in pochi minuti. Morire significava liberarsi dal peso opprimente di un fardello che non era riuscito a sopportare e che ora lo stava schiacciando, per lasciarlo finalmente libero dalle angosce e dai tormenti."


Scrivere sul libro che mi ha fatta crescere e che mi affascina ogni anno (cioè, ogni volta che lo riprendo in mano) è qualcosa che mi imbarazza, perché è una storia così perfetta e così ben scritta che sicuramente rovinerò tutta la magia che l'impregna. Però eccomi qui, umile e devota ammiratrice di sir Tolkien, per togliermi lo sfizio di vivere nella Terra di Mezzo e rimediare ad un piccolo dettaglio - che tanto piccolo non è - per cui ho versato lacrime a fiumi - libro e film compreso.

E a proposito, la seguente fanfiction farà riferimento principalmente ai fatti narrati dal libro, dalle appendici e da quant'altro Tolkien abbia scritto, ma ci saranno anche piccoli avvenimenti ripresi dal film, perché saranno più congeniali per il corso della storia.

Spero di non fare un completo disastro.

Stavo provando a tradurla in inglese, ma è lunghissima e il tempo a disposizione poco. Magari un giorno lo farò, se là fuori c'è qualche anima straniera che ha voglia di leggere questo racconto. :)

La storia è conclusa ed è uno dei pochi racconti di cui vado davvero fiera - e sto scrivendo il seguito. Spero vi piaccia. :)

Buona lettura!

* * *

**Betulla**

**01.**

_26 Febbraio 3019 T. E._

Non fu il dolore fisico che gli procurò quello strazio assordante, né la carezzevole consapevolezza che sarebbe morto in pochi minuti. Morire significava liberarsi dal peso opprimente di un fardello che non era riuscito a sopportare e che ora lo stava schiacciando, per lasciarlo finalmente libero dalle angosce e dai tormenti. Aveva sempre immaginato la sua morte e sapeva che sarebbe stato in battaglia. Sarebbe caduto da soldato, davanti le mura della sua amata città, per difendere con onore il suo popolo dalle armate nemiche che giungevano come un'ombra da Est. La sua morte sarebbe servita per salvare le terre che lo avevano visto crescere, per dare una possibilità alle future generazioni di vivere una vita lontana dalle tenebre e dalle paure.

Ma che onore poteva esserci in lui, dopo quello che aveva fatto? Aveva infangato il suo nome, calpestato quello di suo padre e della famiglia intera. Non c'era onore in lui. Solo tradimento, vergogna, arroganza.

Sarebbe morto lì, contro quell'albero anonimo, lontano dalla sua terra che aveva servito per quaranta lunghi anni con amore, orgoglio e forza. Nessuno avrebbe narrato la storia di Boromir il Traditore, se non per maledirlo oltre la morte, poiché la rovina della Terra di Mezzo era sulle sue stanche spalle e la speranza che i suoi consanguinei potessero rivedere la luce di un'alba senza più terrore e sangue svaniva di minuto in minuto.

Chiuse gli occhi, Boromir. E ripensò alla sua Città di Pietra, che gli era sempre parsa come un'antica e altera regina bianca, ritta e fiera davanti al crescere dell'Ombra, inflessibile nonostante le innumerevoli cadute, eppure buona con chiunque fosse un amico in cerca del conforto di un luogo familiare. Avrebbe voluto rivedere la magnificenza di Minas Tirith quando il suo legittimo Re fosse salito su quel trono che troppo a lungo era stato vuoto, e lo avrebbe servito come il primo dei suoi alleati, come fratello e amico; avrebbe voluto mostrare a Merry e Pipino i luoghi della sua infanzia e condividere con loro le gioie e le pene che quella sua città gli aveva regalato; avrebbe voluto riabbracciare il suo amato fratello e subire le ire del suo severo padre quando gli avrebbe raccontato del suo fallimento.

Eppure, ora l'unica sua speranza era che se ne andasse in fretta, che nessuno dei suoi amici lo trovasse ancora cosciente, per non dover sopportare i loro sguardi di disprezzo e odio. L'unico rammarico era che non fosse riuscito a salvare gli Hobbit. Aveva tentato di difenderli, in quell'ultimo e disperato gesto, perché si era realmente affezionato a quei piccoli con l'animo forte di un vecchio saggio. Aveva tentato, eppure aveva fallito, ancora una volta. Aveva richiesto aiuto suonando per tre volte il Corno di Gondor, eppure nessuno era giunto. E ora il clamore terribile degli Uruk-hai si era allontanato così com'era giunto e aveva lasciato i due piccoletti nelle mani di chissà quale tormento Saruman gli avrebbe inflitto per il suo sollazzo.

La sgradevole sensazione degli occhi brucianti dalle lacrime lo fece singhiozzare e un rivolo di sangue gli bagnò le labbra e il mento. Strinse le palpebre e si concentrò sul suono delle trombe d'argento che segnavano l'inizio di una battaglia, o quelle festanti per la vittoria. Rivide lo stendardo di Gondor sventolare impazzito al fresco vento dell'Ovest quando conficcò il legno della bandiera tra le pietre di una riconquistata Osgiliath e gli parve di poter contare le piccole gemme preziose che disegnavano l'Albero Bianco. Boromir sorrise. Sentì le grida dei suoi uomini che osannavano il suo nome con un orgoglio e una gioia che gli riempì il cuore di fierezza. Non rimpiangeva un singolo istante della sua vita, ma avrebbe voluto essere più forte di spirito piuttosto che di fisico per superare quell'ardua prova che era stata gettata sul suo cammino.

Tentò di prendere un respiro profondo, ma un dolore lancinante al polmone perforato lo fece gemere a denti stretti. Se solo l'avessero finito avrebbe riposato in pace, finalmente.

Sentì il leggero fruscio di passi sulle foglie secche di quel pavimento naturale e pensò fosse Legolas, giunto silenzioso a vedere la sua fine. Così temette che anche Aragorn fosse con lui e che sentisse le sue parole di condanna prima di lasciare la Terra di Mezzo. Eppure nessuna voce gli parlò con risentimento né nessuno pose fine alle sue sofferenze come inconsciamente aveva sperato. Avvertì una mano sulla fronte e l'altra che tastava il petto spostando il tessuto impregnato del suo stesso sangue per controllare forse l'entità delle ferite. La sua voce fu più bassa di un sibilo per l'assenza di fiato e forze.

«Aragorn...»

Ma l'Uomo non gli rispose. Non fu neanche tanto sicuro che si trattasse di lui. Aprì a stento gli occhi e non vide altro che una sagoma sfuocata china sul suo corpo. Il sangue che aveva perduto gli stava annebbiando la vista, così come gli provocava fastidiose vertigini, nonostante avesse la schiena poggiata contro l'albero.

Il rumore di passi più pesanti e di più persone giunse ovattato alle sue orecchie e gli sembrò che qualcuno richiamasse il suo nome.

«Boromir!»

Aragorn arrivò di corsa, seguito da Legolas e Gimli che si fermarono a qualche metro di distanza, addolorati e sgomenti per la vista del valoroso soldato di Gondor in fin di vita. Il Ramingo si chinò sul suo compagno e amico, gli occhi grigi lucidi per le lacrime. Fu solo in quel momento che si accorse della persona giunta prima di lui e nel suo sguardo gli amici videro passare stupore, tristezza e rabbia.

«Aragorn... mi dispiace.»

Il Dùnadan rivolse la sua attenzione nuovamente all'Uomo morente e scosse il capo. «Non sprecare le tue poche energie per dispiacerti, Boromir. Conservale finché il tuo corpo te lo consente.»

Boromir scosse il capo, tossendo sangue. «Per cosa dovrei preservare energie? Hanno preso i piccoletti... Frodo, dov'è Frodo?»

«L'ho lasciato andare... Sam è con lui.»

Le mani di Aragorn vennero bloccate da quelle dell'Uomo di Gondor, in un gesto repentino e incredibilmente forte per le condizioni in cui verteva.

«Lasciami morire. Non merito di vivere. Ho tentato di prendergli l'Anello, Aragorn... ho tradito la Compagnia, ho tradito tutti voi. Minas Tirith cadrà e l'Ombra invaderà la nostra terra. Ho pagato per il mio errore. Non merito la vita, né la tua pietà.»

«E non sarà la mia pietà che avrai, ma solo l'amore che provo nei confronti di un amico.»

«Un amico...»

Boromir tossì ancora, l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra sporche di sangue, e l'estraneo incappucciato tenne ferme le mani dell'Uomo, mentre faceva un gesto eloquente con il capo, indicando le frecce che ancora martoriavano quel corpo.

«Ti avrei seguito ovunque, fratello mio.» sussurrò. «Ti avrei seguito come amico... e suddito, mio Re.»

Lacrime bagnarono il viso di Aragorn, ma rimase freddo e calmo quando estrasse una delle frecce, sordo al gemito di dolore e frustrazione del ferito. Boromir si lamentò e tentò con le poche forze rimaste di sottrarsi a quella tortura. Perché non lo lasciavano semplicemente morire? Non poteva sopportare il peso di quelle angosce che non lo avrebbero abbandonato fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, né la compassione di chi aveva tradito.

Voleva solo riposare.

«Gli Hobbit, Aragorn. Salvali, te ne prego. Non perdere il tuo tempo qui.»

Il Ramingo, aiutato dallo straniero, fece cadere le altre frecce e spogliò della tunica e della cotta di maglia il suo amico. Sollevò lo sguardo sull'incappucciato e con poco del suo garbo parlò. «Hai foglie di _athelas_ con te?»

Quello annuì, prendendo un sacchetto appeso alla cinghia che stringeva il mantello alla vita. «Ne porto sempre con me, Aragorn.»

Legolas e Gimli si stupirono nel sentire quella voce sottile come quella di una donna. Poiché si accorsero che proprio di una donna si trattasse quando il cappuccio le scivolò sulle spalle e poterono vedere il suo volto, deturpato tra quattro profonde cicatrici. Tuttavia non capirono chi fosse, né il motivo per cui Aragorn sembrava tanto in collera con lei.

«Aragorn, promettimi che salverai i piccoletti...»

Grampasso tornò a guardare il suo amico, mentre la donna preparava la medicina e le bende. Prese le mani del suo amico e gliele strinse. Boromir si sentì riscaldare da quel contatto confortante.

«Ti giuro sul sangue di Elendil e Isildur che scorre nelle mie vene che troverò Merry e Pipino. Non lascerò che il tuo sacrificio sia vano, né che i nostri amici patiscano le sofferenze più atroci. E ti giuro, fratello mio, che non lascerò che Minas Tirith cada, né che il nostro popolo muoia con essa. Tu vivrai per vedere la gloria di Gondor e sarai al mio fianco quando attraverserò le porte della Città Bianca per prendere il trono che mi spetta.»

Boromir ricambiò la stretta del compagno e provò sollievo nel sentire il suono di quel giuramento e il profumo delle foglie terapeutiche che gli inebriò i sensi. «Va', dunque. Saranno già lontani.»

La consapevolezza che dovesse correre più velocemente degli Uruk-hai per salvare gli Hobbit gli diede la forza di alzarsi, ma Aragorn non riuscì a muoversi subito verso Legolas e Gimli. Guardava quell'Uomo distrutto dal dolore fisico e interiore, e sapeva che non avrebbe potuto lasciarlo solo nei suoi tormenti. L'Ombra lo aveva quasi preso una volta e non era sicuro che fosse del tutto in salvo, neanche una volta che si fosse ripreso dalle ferite del corpo.

Ma Boromir non era solo, almeno non completamente. Osservò la donna con risentimento e un nodo alla gola gli si chiuse per un vecchio ricordo che sembrava lontano come il tempo della sua felicità. Guardandola si domandò se potesse fidarsi e lasciare il suo amico nelle sue mani. Poi convenne che non potesse fare altrimenti. «Prenditi cura di lui, mentre starò via. Se dovesse succedergli qualcosa per una tua mancanza, ti prometto che porterò a termine ciò che non fece Halbarad.»

La donna chinò il capo, senza guardarlo negli occhi se non per un breve istante. «Lo farò, mio signore.»

Aragorn strinse involontariamente la mascella, infastidito da quell'appellativo. Ma non aggiunse altro. Salutò con un ultimo sguardo Boromir, poi voltò le spalle ai due e diede inizio alla caccia. L'Elfo e il Nano lo seguirono senza esitazione, eccitati dall'inseguimento.

La medicina che la donna aveva velocemente preparato rilassò l'Uomo e i suoi muscoli tesi. Bevve fino all'ultima goccia, aiutato da lei perché le braccia erano troppo intorpidite per trovare la forza di muoversi. In religioso silenzio si fece medicare e fasciare, nonostante fosse contrario a quel gesto di pietà. Non aveva chiesto di continuare a vivere, invocava invece la morte! Ma forse le Aule di Mandos non accoglievano i traditori, neanche per poco tempo, cosicché il Valar avesse deciso di ritardare la sua ora.

Cadde in un sonno senza sogni, grazie alla bevanda lenitiva e alla sua incredibile stanchezza, e non seppe quantificare le ore che trascorsero dal suo risveglio. Ricordò solo alcuni momenti di veglia, quando sentiva qualcuno scuoterlo e risvegliarlo per fargli bere ancora quella tisana rilassante, ma nient'altro. Il primo pensiero che ebbe appena aprì gli occhi fu piuttosto confuso. Non seppe dire se fosse vivo o morto, perché non sentiva niente che gli facesse capire se provasse dolore o insensibilità. Il suo sguardo incontrò le chiome mosse da un leggero venticello e qualche raggio di sole, prima del tramonto, che a fatica riusciva a baciare il terreno di foglie su cui era steso. Gli vennero in mente gli alberi di Bosco Grigio, alle pendici del Monte Mindolluin, che spesso visitava nei momenti di pace con il fratello, a cavallo e a piedi. Faramir amava raccontargli storie su quei posti magici come le foreste, canzoni lette nei pomeriggi spesi in biblioteca, o ascoltate dalla bocca di Gandalf; lui lo interrompeva spesso, perché mai si era interessato ai racconti elfici, né riusciva a memorizzare tutti quei nomi stranieri, cosicché perdesse facilmente il filo del discorso. Ah, quale pazienza aveva suo fratello nel ripetere nuovamente tutto!

Sorrise nel pensare a Faramir e si domandò come stesse. Gli mancava il suo fratellino.

Poi, con la velocità e il frastuono di un fulmine, tutti gli avvenimenti di quel giorno gli rivennero alla mente e si sentì ancora una volta sprofondare nelle colpe e nella vergogna. Era una sensazione orribile, che lo frustrava e lo soffocava. Si sarebbe mai liberato di quel peso, o almeno alleggerito un poco?

Un movimento alla sua sinistra attirò la sua attenzione e pensò che non sarebbe sopravvissuto quella volta a un altro attacco degli Orchi. Aveva a mala pena la forza per sollevare un braccio, ma non certo quella per brandire una spada e difendersi. Eppure non udì grida terrificanti, né il frastuono di quei piedi pesanti che battevano il terreno sotto il loro cammino. Vide invece quella figura sconosciuta che ricordava prima di svenire; ricordava quella sagoma sfuocata e quattro graffi cicatrizzati che martoriavano il viso. Non gli aveva parlato in quei momenti di dormiveglia, né prima che si addormentasse dopo che Aragorn se ne fu andato. Aveva compiuto veloci e pratici gesti curativi, aveva bendato le ferite e lo aveva coperto con il suo mantello per non fargli prendere freddo. Prima che si addormentasse ricordava che si fosse seduta a pochi metri da lui, su una radice sporgente e scomoda, e lì era rimasta a rimuginare su qualcosa. Ignorava la sua identità, ma era probabile che conoscesse il Ramingo.

La donna si accorse del suo risveglio e si chinò su di lui per tastargli la fronte. La febbre era calata, ma non del tutto. «Come ti senti? Riesci a respirare senza problemi?»

Boromir annuì. Era incredibile pensare che fino a qualche ora prima avesse in corpo una freccia che aveva rischiato di perforargli un polmone e ora potesse inspirare senza gemere dal dolore ogni volta. Era ancora indolenzito, ma niente era paragonabile a ciò che aveva provato in quei momenti. Inoltre non aveva intenzione di lamentarsi con una donna.

Una donna!

Aveva perso l'onore con il gesto di follia nei confronti di Frodo, e ora quel poco di dignità rimasta veniva calpestata dal fatto che una donna gli avesse salvato la vita. Lui, che aveva sempre rifiutato le cure dei Guaritori, che aveva medicato le sue stesse ferite da solo, era ora in balia di una donna.

«Muovi le gambe e le braccia.»

Una donna, che ora gli impartiva persino degli ordini.

Ma non aveva la forza fisica né mentale di farle notare che fosse lui l'uomo della situazione, non viceversa; per di più gli aveva salvato la vita. Non sapeva se essere felice di poter continuare a camminare sul mondo o maledirla per non averlo lasciato al suo destino, ma per il momento poteva unicamente ringraziarla.

Fece come gli aveva detto e anche lui si accorse che potesse muovere gli arti senza particolari problemi. Si sentiva solo infinitamente stanco per la battaglia e per il sangue perso, ma non aveva ferite così gravi da compromettere i suoi movimenti.

Lei si chinò e rimase in ascolto per qualche minuto, con l'orecchia premuta sul terreno, senza quasi fiatare. Poi tornò a guardarlo. Aveva penetranti occhi grigi.

«Devo chiederti lo sforzo di spostarci da qui.» gli disse. «Le rovine del Seggio della Vista non sono molto distanti e offrono un riparo migliore di questo. Non sento la presenza di altri Orchi in questa sponda del fiume, ma è meglio allontanarsi per la notte. Chiunque abbia l'ardire di avvicinarsi, lì, sarebbe scorto con preavviso.»

L'Uomo le fu grato che avesse dato per scontato che si sarebbe alzato e per non avergli chiesto se se la sentisse di muoversi, sebbene quella mancanza di tatto potesse sembrare una scortesia. Non voleva sentirsi un peso da trasportare come un sacco di patate, né avrebbe ingoiato facilmente il fatto che avrebbe potuto esserlo realmente. Accettò comunque la mano che gli offrì e senza aggiungere una parola la donna si portò il braccio sulle spalle. Boromir si chiese quanti passi avrebbero potuto fare prima di cadere, lui senza forze e lei sopraffatta dal peso dell'Uomo. Ma la donna era più temeraria e ostinata di quanto non pensasse e, con lentezza, s'incamminarono verso l'antica torre di guardia. Il viaggio, seppur breve, non fu affatto semplice, perché il terreno in salita e dismesso da pietre e radici rallentava molto ogni loro passo. Ma Boromir non si lamentò, se non per imprecare a denti stretti quando inciampò e rischiò di cadere. Ripercorrere quel tratto di foresta gli ricordò la lotta con Frodo e non riuscì a trattenere una lacrima di pentimento con la stessa forza con cui camminava.

«Coraggio, siamo quasi arrivati.»

L'Uomo sollevò lo sguardo e vide il grande Seggio, maestoso nonostante ormai fosse inutilizzato e sopraffatto dalla corrosione del tempo e della natura. Superarono il cerchio di pietre che recintava l'area, e dopo aver scartato un blocco intagliato caduto durante qualche tormenta, si ritrovarono sotto il Seggio, sorretto da quattro imponenti colonne. Boromir si stese contro una di queste e lì rimase, finché la donna non tornò con il suo scudo, la spada e il Corno di Gondor, ormai diviso in due.

«Mi dispiace che sia rotto.» disse lei, consegnandoglielo con cautela.

Boromir si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro addolorato, e accarezzò quello strumento di gloria e guerra che riempiva di gioia il suo cuore e di timore il nemico. «Mio padre me lo consegnò quando raggiunsi la maggiore età. Ed egli a sua volta lo ebbe in eredità da mio nonno, Ecthelion II. E così via per secoli, da Vorondil il Cacciatore in poi, per vent'otto generazioni. Ahimè, mai più le mie genti udranno il suo suono. Anche di questa disgrazia mi sono sporcato le mani.»

«Non disperarti per meri oggetti che possono essere ricostruiti o riparati.»

«Questo mero oggetto racconta la storia di Gondor, nessun altro può sostituirlo.» rispose seccato.

«Anche Narsil, la lama che fu spezzata, ha visto nuova vita in Andúril e ora è anche più tagliente, da quanto so.»

Non c'era un vero e proprio rimprovero in quelle parole, ma Boromir ne fu colpito comunque. Osservò la donna con più attenzione e notò che somigliasse molto ad Aragorn. E non per i suoi corti capelli scuri e gli occhi grigi, piuttosto per la fierezza che tradiva le parole rispettose pronunciate poco prima. Pareva saggia seppur giovane, e vestita alla maniera dei Dúnedain, con un mantello grigio trattenuto da una spilla a forma di stella sulla spalla sinistra. E poi c'era il mistero e l'orrore di quelle cicatrici sul volto che un tempo doveva essere stato bello; quattro graffi profondi, che partivano dall'occhio sinistro e affondavano fino alla guancia opposta, rossi quasi come se si fossero appena rimarginati. Quale creatura avrebbe potuto infliggere un tale colpo, sciupando la sua bellezza?

«Chi sei?» le chiese.

La donna afferrò l'arco che tendeva sulle spalle e incoccò una freccia. Immobile fissò qualcosa oltre il cerchio di pietre. Poi lasciò andare il dardo, che uccise una lepre. Gli rispose solo quando tornò con l'animale sanguinante in una mano. «Il mio nome è Brethil figlia di Aeglos, al tuo servizio.»

«Boromir figlio di Denethor, Capitano della Torre Bianca, al tuo. Ti devo la vita, dama Brethil, anche se per certi versi avrei preferito che mi lasciassi morire.»

«Non sono una dama. E non avrei potuto lasciarti morire neanche se mi avessi supplicato. Ho un codice da onorare, Capitano della Torre Bianca, come tu hai il tuo. E gli amici di Aragorn sono anche amici miei.»

«Dunque lo conosci.»

«Sì, anche se lui ormai non conosce più me.» disse in un sussurro che quasi l'Uomo non udì. «Abbiamo combattuto numerose battaglie insieme, al nord.»

«Sei una discendente di Númenor?»

Brethil annuì.

Boromir si sistemò meglio contro la colonna, ormai deciso a conoscere qualcosa di più sulla sua salvatrice, mentre lei scuoiava la loro cena con un coltello di fattura elfica. Notò che fosse ben armata, ma la faretra sulle spalle era per metà vuota, segno che anche lei aveva dovuto combattere prima di raggiungerlo. La domanda gli sorse genuina alle labbra. «Non sei capitata su questi colli per sbaglio, né il suono del corno ha permesso al villaggio più vicino di inviare soccorsi. Come hai fatto a trovarci?»

«La volontà dei Valar mi ha condotta qui, nient'altro. Mi trovavo nell'Emnet Orientale e ho udito il tuo richiamo. I cavalli di Rohan sanno essere molto lesti quando necessiti di urgenza.»

Boromir non seppe capire se le sue parole fossero veritiere o se avesse omesso qualcosa. Non poteva essere solo pura coincidenza, né voleva credere alla storia dei Valar, poiché era fermamente convinto che nessun Uomo fosse un burattino nelle mani di quelle divinità. «Perché una donna avrebbe dovuto trovarsi sola in una landa desolata come quella? Un tempo vi pascolavano le mandrie dei Rohirrim, ora non vi sono più neanche quei pochi e temporanei villaggi di allevatori.»

«Non ti chiederò perché tu e Aragorn e quella strana coppia di amici vi trovaste lì. Desidererei che anche tu facessi ugualmente.»

«Perdonami, non era mia intenzione offenderti.»

«Nessuna offesa.»

Brethil si alzò per cercare un po' di legna da ardere. Erano in alto, nel mezzo degli alberi, non vi era pericolo alcuno che potessero scorgere le fiamme di un piccolo falò per cuocere una lepre magra come quella. Mentre la carne arrostiva, inebriando i sensi di un affamatissimo Boromir, la donna preparò ancora quella saporita tisana e degli impacchi per le lesioni. Con molta delicatezza aiutò l'Uomo a spogliarsi degli abiti superiori, disinfettò le ferite con l'_athelas_ e le bendò nuovamente.

«Si cicatrizzeranno in fretta, con quest'erba, ma non compiere movimenti bruschi in questi primi giorni, o si riapriranno.» disse Brethil. «Sei un uomo forte, Boromir, figlio di Gondor. Molti sarebbero caduti dopo la prima freccia.»

«Non potevo arrendermi all'inizio. Non senza aver prima tentato.»

Brethil lo osservò con attenzione. «Tentare cosa?»

«Di salvare i piccoletti.»

Boromir chiuse gli occhi e ripensò agli sguardi sconcertati di Merry e Pipino quando era caduto in ginocchio, proprio davanti a loro. Vedeva la disperazione nei loro occhi, la paura di non potercela fare e di vederlo morire ai loro piedi. Ma lui non doveva cadere; e non per salvare la sua vita, ma per salvare la loro. Doveva difenderli a qualsiasi costo, andando contro Orchi, frecce e la Morte stessa, finché ne avesse avuto la forza, finché avesse avuto un filo di aria nei polmoni.

«Il tuo è stato un atto onorevole.»

«Ma non cancellerà l'orrendo gesto che commisi solo qualche momento prima. Se solo non avessi aggredito Frodo...»

«Frodo?»

Riaprì gli occhi lucidi e si ricordò di avere un'estranea come interlocutrice. Fu costretto a tacere per non raccontare oltre, poiché non sapeva se fosse a conoscenza dell'Anello e della loro missione, sebbene sembrasse all'oscuro di tutto. «Un amico... un Hobbit. Ho tentato di prendere con la forza qualcosa che non mi apparteneva. E che continuo a desiderare ardentemente, nonostante tutto.»

«Ma non ti sei spinto oltre.»

«No, mai.»

«Anche questo ti rende onore, se può consolarti. Sei riuscito a fermarti prima che fosse tardi.»

Boromir scosse il capo. «Mi sono fermato perché sono stato colto alla sprovvista. Non credo sarei riuscito ad arretrare la mano, una volta tesa.»

«Ti sei comportato come un Umano, che ha le sue debolezze e le sue forze. E le hai dimostrate entrambe.»

«Tu non capisci, non sai cosa ho provato! Avrei potuto... sì, avrei potuto uccidere pur di averlo per qualche istante.»

Un tremendo dolore al petto gli fece capire la nefandezza di quelle parole. E la vergogna lo assalì nuovamente, portandolo a nascondere il viso tra le mani, come se potesse occultare tutta l'oscurità che aveva invaso il suo cuore. Provava un tale ribrezzo per se stesso, per quel mostro che era diventato, da nausearlo. Con che coraggio avrebbe potuto far ritorno alla sua città? Come avrebbe potuto vivere con un rimorso così grande, quando il mondo intero sarebbe crollato per causa sua? Se non fosse stato accecato dalla bramosia di difendere il suo popolo con ogni mezzo, forse Frodo non sarebbe partito da solo; avrebbe avuto ancora la guida di Aragorn e il suo scudo a proteggerlo, verso una terra in cui la morte e il terrore erano invocati in ogni suo angolo; Merry e Pipino avrebbero ancora allietato le loro pesanti giornate con i loro modi paciosi e allegri; e, a discapito di quello che continuava a ripetere dal momento della loro partenza, avrebbe accompagnato il Portatore fino al Monte Fato, perché distruggere l'Anello avrebbe significato anche difendere l'amata Gondor. Che persona orribile era diventato?

Brethil non poté dire cosa stesse pensando, ma vide il tormento nei suoi occhi e gli afferrò un braccio. «Non torturarti per le tue colpe. Non puoi cancellare ciò che è stato, ma devi prenderne atto e imparare dai tuoi errori. Morire, se è questo che desidereresti in momenti come questi, non ti libererà da ciò che hai fatto, anzi. Il tuo è un desiderio egoista.»

«Cosa ne puoi sapere tu, ragazzina? Cosa ne sai degli errori che potrebbero cambiare le esistenze di tutti? Cosa ne sai del tradimento di persone che hai imparato ad amare come amici e fratelli, che si fidavano di te al punto di mettere le loro vite nelle tue mani?»

«Purtroppo so molto di sbagli del genere, Uomo di Gondor, più di quanto non abbia mai desiderato. Non sono senza peccato, e anzi, forse ciò che feci una volta fu una follia che ci condannerà tutti, proprio come hai rischiato tu. E so bene cosa significhi tradire un amico, tradirlo fino in fondo tanto da accettare anche il suo rifiuto pur di non doverlo guardare negli occhi.»

Boromir rimuginò su quelle parole in silenzio, osservando la carne ormai quasi pronta. «Come hai superato i tuoi sensi di colpa, qualunque sia stato il crimine che hai commesso?»

La freddezza nella risposta di lei venne tradita dai gesti turbati che seguirono quella domanda. La vide morsicarsi più volte le labbra, in preda a chissà quali ricordi, e Boromir provò pietà per quella creatura che, a discapito di quanto avesse immaginato, aveva sofferto e soffriva quanto lui.

«Non li ho mai superati.» ammise, chinando il capo. «Dovrei dirti che un giorni dimenticherai questo momento buio della tua vita e che vivrai senza pensieri di sorta, perché solo il tempo guarisce certe ferite. Eppure non me la sento di mentirti, perché so quello che stai provando. Non dimenticherai, ma convivrai con i sensi di colpa, tanto che diverranno una scomoda abitudine. Non so se svaniranno una volta che tutto sarà sistemato, se mai dovesse accadere, ma so solo che il tempo non cancella, bensì cicatrizza. Una ferita può non dolerti più da anni, ma le tracce rimangono e ti porteranno inesorabilmente a ricordare. Devi solo trovare la forza di convivere con essi. È questa la parte più difficile. Ma tu sei forte e non ti sei macchiato di qualcosa di irreparabile. L'ho visto in queste poche ore, e saprai quale strada percorrere senza imboccare quella errata. Non fare come me, non fuggire da tutto. Non è questo il modo migliore di affrontare il problema, ma è una scorciatoia per i codardi. Tu non lo sei.»

«Le cicatrici di cui parli sono...» tentò l'Uomo, osservandole il volto martoriato.

Brethil portò una mano al viso, sfiorando uno di quei solchi indelebili, e un sorriso amaro le distorse le labbra. «C'è chi può mascherare le proprie colpe con l'abitudine e il tempo. Io invece devo mostrarle al sole, per sentirmi meno colpevole. È una piccola condanna che non è niente in confronto alla perdita di fiducia di chi ami, e sono pronta a sopportarla per il resto dei miei giorni. Nascondermi dietro un cappuccio e un pezzo di tessuto calato sul volto servirebbe solo a farmi strisciare nell'ombra, come un'ombra.»

Doveva esserci un segreto terribile dietro quelle cicatrici, qualcosa di così doloroso che lo faceva rabbrividire. Eppure cosa mai avrebbe potuto commettere una donna come lei per addossarsi tutto quel danno? Avrebbe voluto sapere da dove provenissero quelle ferite, ma così come lui non avrebbe confessato facilmente ciò che aveva fatto a Frodo, così non immaginava che lei avrebbe trovato il coraggio di parlarne, se fosse stata forzata.

* * *

Era la prima pausa che si concedevano da quando erano partiti dai Colli di Amon Hen per inseguire gli Orchi e gli Uruk-hai che avevano preso in prigionia gli Hobbit, e la Luna era sorta già da parecchie ore in cielo. Non avevano molto tempo a disposizione per riposarsi, perché sapevano bene che i rapitori non si fermavano che per pochi momenti per consumare un pasto veloce - e il più delle volte si rivelava essere la carne di uno di loro, che aveva osato sfidare gli ordini e la frusta del capo. Inoltre era probabile che avessero fiutato la loro presenza alle calcagna, così da accelerare la loro già rapida marcia.

Legolas fu il primo a montare la guardia, poiché era il Ramingo che doveva mantenersi lucido e attivo per ricercare le tracce e possibili indizi sul loro cammino, che facessero ben sperare sulla sorte dei loro due piccoli amici. Si accordarono per un'ora di sonno ciascuno e fu il Nano a russare per primo appena toccò terra con il capo. Aragorn nonostante la stanchezza fisica, aveva troppi pensieri che gli impedivano di riposare. Quella era stata la giornata più pesante e difficile che aveva dovuto affrontare dopo la caduta di Gandalf a Khazad-Dûm. Da quel momento in poi aveva dovuto prendere lui il comando della Compagnia, lui aveva dovuto guidarli attraverso i pericoli che quel cammino nascondeva, ma non aveva idea di cosa Gandalf avesse in mente una volta lasciate le miniere di Moria, né lui aveva ben chiaro quale strada avrebbe dovuto affrontare. I giorni trascorsi a Lothlórien erano serviti per trovare pace mentale e ragionare in un luogo familiare e protetto, ma nonostante l'accoglienza degli Elfi e i consigli enigmatici di Dama Galadriel, aveva ancora seri dubbi su come si sarebbe dovuto comportare. Da un lato voleva seguire Boromir verso Minas Tirith per preparare l'imminente guerra e difendere la sua città; dall'altro lato non poteva lasciare a Frodo l'arduo compito di portare quel fardello da solo e senza la sua guida, sebbene nessun vincolo di giuramento lo legasse al destino dello Hobbit. Quando la situazione era precipitata Aragorn non aveva avuto il tempo di esitare ulteriormente. Aveva lasciato andare Frodo per la sua strada, che aveva deciso di lasciare la Compagnia dopo il tentato tradimento di Boromir, e l'unico pensiero che lo rassicurava era che Sam fosse con lui. Caro Sam, non poteva trovare guida migliore di un amico fedele e devoto come lui. Poi Meriadoc e Peregrino erano stati catturati dagli Orchi di Saruman, probabilmente pensando che uno o l'altro avesse l'Anello del Potere, e Boromir aveva rischiato la sua stessa vita pur di difenderli, recuperando il suo onore.

Boromir. Era il pensiero dell'Uomo a tormentarlo, ora. Non Frodo e l'Anello, non Merry e Pipino che avrebbero raggiunto a costo di non camminare più per il resto della vita, ma Boromir. L'aveva visto torturarsi in pensieri oscuri da quando l'Unico aveva iniziato a parlargli, infondendo quelle voci malvagie nella sua testa già troppo affollata di preoccupazioni; aveva combattuto con coraggio fino a quel momento di debolezza ed era rimasto quasi ucciso per aver teso la mano.

Non avrebbe voluto lasciarlo indietro, non in quel momento delicato come il filo teso al limite della resistenza. Aveva bisogno di un amico con cui confidarsi, a cui raccontare le sue paure per togliersi il peso della sofferenza e delle colpe che avrebbe deciso di addossarsi. Ma Aragorn sapeva che il suo compito ora era concentrarsi sugli Hobbit, che tanto erano cari ad entrambi, e gli aveva promesso che li avrebbe ritrovati vivi. Non poteva diventare uno spergiuro, anche a costo di morire nell'impresa.

E poi era accaduto l'inaspettato, ancora più sorprendente dei guai di quel lungo e stancante giorno. Era stato in grado di combattere orde di Orchi, di scegliere finalmente che direzione seguire da quel momento in avanti, ma non era ancora pronto per affrontare lei. Quella donna riportava alla mente parte del suo passato, parte della vita di Ramingo che aveva vissuto nell'ombra prima di rivelarsi per quello che era realmente. E gli ricordava eventi lieti eppure spiacevoli, così lontani nel tempo eppure così vividi da fargli ancora del male.

Aragorn si girò sull'altro fianco, insofferente.

«Questo dovrebbe essere il momento del riposo, Aragorn. Non del cruccio.»

L'Uomo si mise a sedere, in un sospiro pesante. «Non troverò riposo né pace fintanto che le mie preoccupazioni non saranno dissipate almeno in parte.»

«Sei in pena per Boromir, vero? Non temere, mi pare che l'abbia lasciato in buone condizioni.» chiese Legolas. «Ma mi domando chi sia quella donna, Aragorn? Mi è sembrato di vedere ostilità nei tuoi modi, eppure non hai esitato a lasciare nelle sue mani la vita del nostro amico, che tanto ti è caro.»

«È vero, temo per la sua vita, ma non temo le frecce che lo hanno colpito. Quella donna sa curare ferite anche ben più gravi e io stesso le ho insegnato come fare.»

«L'Anello è lontano da noi e da lui, non rappresenta più un pericolo.»

«Ma seppur distante il suo effetto non svanirà facilmente. Lui più di tutti noi è stato contagiato dal Male e dovranno passare molti anni prima che possa liberarsi dalla tentazione e dalla speranza di poterlo rivedere, un giorno.»

«Comprendo i tuoi timori, ma non evadere le mie domande, Aragorn.» disse l'Elfo, sorridendo.

Il Ramingo diede una veloce occhiata a Gimli, profondamente addormentato e apparentemente noncurante delle loro chiacchiere.

«Mi chiedi chi sia, eppure dovresti ricordarti di lei.» disse Aragorn. «Tuttavia forse solo tuo padre e qualche altro della tua stirpe la conosce. Era un'amica fidata, seconda solo a Halbarad per affetto.»

«Era?»

Aragorn strinse gli occhi, riportando alla memoria avvenimenti che pensava di aver rimosso con leggerezza, seppur all'inizio con grande difficoltà. «Credimi, Legolas, quando ti dico che difficilmente riusciresti a riconoscere una persona quando questa ti ha deluso oltre misura.»

«C'è dolore nelle tue parole e nel tuo sguardo, così come ho visto vergogna nei suoi occhi. Di quale torto e delusione parli affinché non si meriti più la tua fiducia?»

«Si è macchiata di tradimento. Ancora oggi mi chiedo che cosa la spinse a fare ciò che fece, ma non trovo risposta.» disse Aragorn. «Più di dodici mesi sono trascorsi dal nostro addio e mai più la rividi. Non so per quale strano scherzo del destino sia tornata, proprio quando ne avevo più bisogno.»

Legolas sorrise. «Forse ha udito le tue angosce, perché ancora c'è un filo che vi lega e che le ha permesso di trovarti.»

Sì, forse era così. Rivederla era stato un grande conforto eppure un dolore immenso. Aveva dovuto combattere tra l'istinto di abbracciarla come faceva un tempo e quello di cacciarla lontano. Lei era lì, davanti ai suoi occhi, per aiutarlo, come sempre faceva comparendo al suo fianco senza che lui avesse il bisogno di chiamarla. Ma non poteva dimenticare, né perdonarla così facilmente, neppure dopo tutto quel tempo; poiché le conseguenze di ciò che fece avevano ancora ritorsioni sulla Terra di Mezzo e, soprattutto, sul destino del Portatore dell'Anello.

«Aragorn, riposa ora.» disse Legolas. «E non angustiarti anche per la sua storia. Boromir ugualmente ha sbagliato, eppure noi tutti siamo decisi a perdonarlo, perché non ha colpe per ciò che ha fatto. Oppure bisogna rimproverarlo di essere troppo Umano? Avrai il tempo e il modo di capire le sue ragioni e solo allora potrai condannarla o dimenticare i suoi sbagli.»

Il Ramingo annuì, stendendosi e osservando le stelle. Poi chiuse gli occhi e finalmente si addormentò.

* * *

**Note:** il titolo è la semplice traduzione del nome _Brethil_. Brethil era anche il nome di una foresta della Prima Era, nella regione del Beleriand dell'Ovest, un tempo (forse) parte del Doriath, con cui confinava a Nord.

Spero che i personaggi rimangano quanto più IC e che la mia creatura femminile vi piaccia. Secondo voi che ha combinato di così grave da deludere persino Aragorn?

A presto!

Marta


End file.
